


Oh, I Can Be Territorial

by renjeonpajeon



Series: Neo Culture Technopark for Hybrids [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Hybrids, Hybrids, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Mentioned Huang Ren Jun, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28876152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renjeonpajeon/pseuds/renjeonpajeon
Summary: Jeno, the Samoyed pup, meets a new bunny hybrid. And, his hyung doesn't like any of this.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Series: Neo Culture Technopark for Hybrids [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117661
Kudos: 80





	Oh, I Can Be Territorial

“Hey, move out!” One of the man from a delivery company warned as he was thumping the side of the truck that was backing up. They’ve just finished delivering new furnitures and other things to the facility and they’re just about to go.

That was how Jeno, a Samoyed hybrid, found boxes after boxes of unfamiliar stuff at the entrance of the main building. Unlike the other hybrids—the ones considered to be wild hybrids—that were scattered around the facility. The hybrids with domesticated instincts stay in this building together with the caretakers. All of them, domesticated or wild, lived in harmony in this facility where they can all be themselves without being judged by tenants or neighbours during their ruts or heats.

“Jeno,” Taeil (the oldest and longest caretaker) greeted, “you’re back early? Are you done with your classes to today?”

“Yes, hyung,” The juvenile pup nodded with his signature eye-smile and tail wagging unconsciously. “What’s with these boxes?”

“Oh, a new bunny hybrid is moving in.”

“Like Doyoung-hyung?”

“Not quite,” Taeil scratched his chin with his right thumb and index finger to think. “If I remember, they’re both bunnies but with different ears. You know what I mean?”

Jeno shooked his head.

“It’s okay,” the caretaker continued. “At least, he’s less grumpy than Doyoung. I think he’s about your age. I hope you’ll stop whining about not sharing the same space with your ‘wild’ same-age friends.”

* * *

_Jaemin_. The new bunny hybrid introduced himself as Na Jaemin. Jeno was about to visit Renjun—a fox—to play tag at the forest when he saw the other loading up boxes to his room. The bunny was also a college student like him. He just transferred to the community college where Jeno attends and he would be starting tomorrow. Jeno, after texting Renjun about the possible change in his plans (Renjun replied, _Suit yourself. Spill the tea tomorrow_ ), offered to help Jaemin with his things.

“Are you sure?" The other hybrid, who Jeno noted to be and omega, stared at him as if he grew two heads. " _Someone_ might get mad if I get to close to you.” He then politely rejected the offer and proceeded inside his room.

* * *

“You smell weird,” Doyoung immediately said when he entered the room that he shared with Jeno.

Despite having different hybrid species and secondary gender (Doyoung presented as omega while Jeno became an alpha), they didn’t mind sharing a room because they were practically like brothers. They grew up in the same neighborhood and Doyoung used to babysit him as the other nannies could not handle and contain thhe overly energetic pup.

“Really?” Jeno smelled both of his armpits. “I just showered.”

“What I mean is,” Doyoung’s nose twitched, “I smell another hybrid from you. The smell is...annoying.”

* * *

Jeno and Jaemin got closer in the weeks after as they were always attached to each other’s hip like they have known each other since birth. Despite being the best buddies, he found Jaemin acting weird most of the time when they’re together.

There would be times that Jaemin would distance himself to Jeno and cover his nose. Sometimes, the omega bunny would bury his face to the crook of Jeno’s neck like he was scenting the Samoyed. He also noticed that whenever he forgot to wear his cologne or spray some scent diffuser, the other would get tensed and thump his feet quickly. Renjun the hybrid fox, who also goes to the same school with them, said that it was perfectly normal for Jaemin to act like that. _("It's in his instincts, Dude!")_

But it was not only Jaemin.

His favorite hyung, Doyoung, also started to nag more about his scent and hygiene. It felt like his fluffy, white, pointed ears and tail would go bald anytime soon from showering for the nth time everynight.

_("Lee Jeno! I swear to Ether, you'll sleep outside if you don't shower again!")_

* * *

“Have they met each other?” Another caretaker, whose name was Taeyong, asked Jeno while he was watering the roses at the garden behind the main building.

“I think...not yet,” Jeno replied. “Doyoung-hyung comes home late nowadays. He has a big project coming up for his work.”

“There you have it,” Taeyong replied. “Believe it or not, bunnies, even bunny hybrids are actually territorial.”

“Territorial?” Jeno’s eyes popped out. “Doyoung-hyung and Jaemin like me? As in, _like_ me.”

“Silly pup,” Taeyong patted the hybrid’s head. “If that’s true, it would a problem because Doie is dating already. I am not sure though with Jaemin. He seems to look at you as if you’re his universe.” The caretaker continued, “Maybe we should try to set a meeting between them in a neutral space or, a playdate, if Doie agrees.”

“Dating?! Doyoung-hyung is dating someone?!”

Taeyong just chuckled and went back inside the building, leaving the still shocked pup behind.

* * *

Turned out, the caretaker was right. Doyoung was so used of being the only bunny hybrid in Jeno’s like—he even whined to Taeyong one time at the older’s room about Jeno having another bunny hybrid in his life.

_(“No! You don’t understand. He’ll just corrupt my son!” Doyoung exclaimed while going back and forth the room, not minding if he was only wearing his pajama bottoms_

_To which Taeyong replied while admiring the new marks he made on the younger’s upper body during their late-night activities, “Just like how you corrupted me?”_

_“Well, I—Hey! You’re the one who corrupted me!)_

* * *

Although it took a lot of meetings (and promised make out sessions _—_ which would turn to heated sex _—_ with Taeyong) for Doyoung not to pounce the younger bunny hybrid whenever Jaemin scoots closer to Jeno, let’s just say that everything worked out just fine.


End file.
